


A Glass Of Milk

by ImTurningTheWheel



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Hatsuharu is such a good friend, M/M, Shigure is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTurningTheWheel/pseuds/ImTurningTheWheel
Summary: “Do you want me to call you honey?”Shigure let out a low chuckle, turning his face so that his breath landed on Hatsuharu’s left cheek.He could order him to turn, to have those plump lips meet his. He could order him to get down on his knees and beg. He could order him to do way worse things, but he was feeling generous.“Neither of us would want that,” he said. “Sensei will do just fine.”Hatsuharu gave a frown, straightening back up. His usual technique hadn’t worked. Usually by this time Sensei would have pushed him down on the ground and fucked him until he was so out of it he would almost forget his request. Did Sensei want him to make the first move? Did he want a show?
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 7





	A Glass Of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching "Fruit's Basket" and then I started typing. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

“Do you want me to call you honey?”

Shigure let out a low chuckle, turning his face so that his breath landed on Hatsuharu’s left cheek. 

He could order him to turn, to have those plump lips meet his. He could order him to get down on his knees and beg. He could order him to do way worse things, but he was feeling generous. 

“Neither of us would want that,” he said. “Sensei will do just fine.” 

Hatsuharu gave a frown, straightening back up. His usual technique hadn’t worked. Usually by this time Sensei would have pushed him down on the ground and fucked him until he was so out of it he would almost forget his request. Did Sensei want him to make the first move? Did he want a show?

Hatsuharu eyed the man who seemed all too happy sorting through his paperwork and idly jotting down notes. Was he waiting?

Hatsuharu took a deep breath. He needed to know what Rin was after. He needed to protect her. He started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Hatsuharu eyed the clock on the computer, 3:45, Yuki and Kyo usually came home at 4:15, he had 30 minutes. He could do this, he told himself. He had done it before. 

The silver haired boy cleared a space beside the man and continued undressing. Shigure paid no obvious attention to the display, but Hatsuharu knew he was watching. 

After his shirt and pants had come off he debated whether or not to take off his boxers. He eyed Shigure again, the man was still acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on, which after all the times he had done this, he guessed it wouldn’t be. 

Deciding to leave them on, he knew Shigure liked to rip them off, he crawled towards the man in the office chair. In between his legs, he looked up, waiting. Nothing. He untied Shigure’s Kimono and shot the man a glare. He had gone commando, he had known he would come, the bastard. 

“Aah don’t give me that look Haru,” Shigure half sang, finally addressing the boy kneeling. “You can’t blame me, first Yuki then Kyo and now Tohru, a man does have needs after all.” He then brought his hand to Hatsuharu’s wild hair, combing his fingers through it. “It’s a pity that you defend them all so heartedly, especially Rin. She knew what we both share and still came to me.”

Hatsuharu growled. “You better have not touched her.”

Shigure scoffed. “I would never break a deal,” he said. “But I expect my payment.” He gripped the back of Hatsuharu’s hair firmly, making the boy look up and into his eyes. “Do I make myself clear?”

Hatsuharu gritted his teeth. “Yes, Sensei.”

“Good,” Shigure said, and proceeded to push Hatsuharu towards his rising cock. “Now be a good slut and suck.”

Shigure fucked Hatsuharu’s mouth good, leaving it raw and breathless. Hatsuharu’s face had turned red 10 seconds ago and his eyes, which had welled up with tears, proceeded towards the back of his head. Before he could pass out, Shigure allowed him a breath of air. 

Hatsuharu started coughing upon the immediate release, he was allowed to inhale one more breath before he was pulled back downwards, his throat constricting. He had lost his gag reflex a long time ago, but he still needed to breathe. 

He remember when he had to first perform his tasks. He was just twelve years old and he had needed to get Yuki out of Akito’s house. Shigure had only allowed it after a performance. Those weekly appointments had dwindled as he got older, but they never disappeared. When Sensei called, Hatsuharu answered. 

“Swallow,” was the only warning he got before a jet stream of liquid shot down his throat and pooled onto his lips. He swallowed as much as he could, but some still managed to leak onto the floor. 

“Hmmm,” Shigure hummed, looking down at the mess on the wood. “You seem to be out of practice.”

Hatsuharu stared at the floor where the cum and spit had landed, slowly regaining his breath. 

“Stand,” Shigure ordered. 

Hatsuharu stood. He stood unflinching as Shigure pulled down his boxers, his cock springing out. “Hmm,” Shigure repeated stroking it. “Does the cow need to be milked?”he asked, grazing Hatsuharu’s pleasure spots. 

Hatsuharu bit his bottom lip feeling his face reddening. He hated when Shigure said that. He also knew that Shigure knew that. 

Shigure thumbed Hatsuharu’s slit, “Well?”

“Yes,” Hatsuharu stuttered, his knees beginning to buckle. He clenched his fists as Shigure stroked him some more, producing more of the milky liquid. 

Swirling the cum in his fingers he brought it to Hatsuharu’s mouth, “taste.” 

Grimacing, Hatsuharu parted his lips and accepted Shigure’s fingers. His cum, much to his chagrin, did taste like milk. In fact most of him did. He remembered one time, as an experiment, Shigure had actually milked him by the nipples. He had overstimulated him and milked him until his nipples were swollen red and his glass cup was full, then he had proceeded to drink it in front of him. Hatsuharu hadn’t been able to move for an hour after that. 

Shigure’s fingers eventually began playing with his tongue, which was his way of being nice and allowing Hatsuharu some form of lubricant, if he put in the work. 

“Turn around and bend over,” Shigure said, suddenly. “I want to know how much you have been slacking off.”

Hatsuharu complied, his cock twitching at the stimulation build up, but lack of release. With his hands on the floor and ass in the air, he flinched at the slap administered on his ass cheeks, before the wetted fingers entered him. 

It had been at least a month since he had had to do this. Last time, Shigure had just told him to suck him off and then answered Hatsuharu’s question for a job well done. 

Today, it was apparent that he would not be let off that easily. 

Hatsuharu gasped as Sensei’s fingers pushed in deep, first one and then two, scissoring, and then three fingers. With a pop, the fingers slid out, his hole clenching for the missing heat. 

“Hmmm, did my cow need something?” Shigure asked, patronizingly given him another slap. 

“Please,” Hatsuharu whispered. “Please.”

“How about a moo?”

Hatsuharu’s cheeks flared red. “Mooooo,” he whimpered. “Moo.”

“Very well,” Shigure said before Hatsuharu was grabbed by the hips and lifted onto the desk. Seconds later and his ass was on fire, Shigure penetrating hard and deep. With each plunge, Hatsuharu let out a gasp, whimper, or when it hit his sweet spot a scream. 

His eyes were planted towards the computer screen, the clock read 4:13, Yuki would be back any minute now. 

He pushed back onto Shigure’s cock, wanting to speed up the session. “Hmm the slut is hungry today,” Shigure said. “Or is it that he wants to leave before Yuki and Kyo show up?”

Tears welled up in Hatsuharu’s eyes as a scream, he couldn’t hold in pierced his lips, his cum splattering the clock and computer screen. 

“Cumming before your sensei, how naughty,” Shigure growled into his ear, not letting his movements slow. “I wonder,” he started before picking Hatsuharu up again and gliding him to the door. He positioned himself again, and Hatsuharu braced the doorframe expecting the intrusion. He covered his mouth, preventing the moan that came after. 

“I’m home,” Yuki shouted from the doorway. The sliding door closing behind him and his footsteps coming nearer. 

Hatsuharu’s eyes widened and he turned his head to see Shigure smiling. “Okay, I’m in my office working if you need me!”

“Sensei please,” Hatsuharu whimpered, terrified. “He can’t know. I-“ He had to muffle his next scream. Again and again Shigure plunged inside of him. 

Shigure reached under him and grabbed his hands that were effectively covering his cries. “No need for that,” the sick bastard said, spreading Hatsuharu’s hands once again above his head. “I do love when you shout my name.”

“Sensei, please,” Hatsuharu begged. “Not with Yuki in the house. Please.” Hatsuharu was full on bawling from the pain, humiliation, and pleasure. It didn’t help that Shigure was milking his nipples, letting a stream of white milk trail down his abdomen. It was a wonder that Yuki hadn’t heard him yet. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think it’s fair that you are the one who is having all the fun, while asking for my help, do you?” Shigure asked, pinching his left nipple, effectively making Hatsuharu gasped. 

“Sensei- I- ahahah.” He finished as he was once again, pounded into until finally Shigure clenched up and filled him completely. 

Shigure sighed into his ear. “You are delicious,” he purred. “Just like sweet milk.”

Hatsuharu silently wept. 

***

He was forced to clean up his milk that had landed on Shigure and his stuff, Shigure had told him that it was optional if he wanted to clean himself up. 

He was then forced to sit through dinner on his burning ass, watching Shigure drink several glassfuls of milk during the whole meal because of the “calcium benefits.” The others laughed, having had no idea what had just occurred in the room next to them, and were just glad Hatsuharu could stop by. 

When dinner was over, Hatsuharu was the only one who’s hair was ruffled, and he was the only one who was caressed when no one was looking. 

When the others had asked if he would like to spend the night in the spare room, he had politely declined, and so they wished him a safe travel and a goodnight. He had then walked outside, accompanied by Shigure. 

Finally, he was told why Rin had stopped by. She had wanted to know if Shigure knew how to break the curse, and that he had told her that he did not. Because of his obedience, he was also told where she was currently staying. 

Shigure then pulled him close, lifting his chin up and pressing a kiss onto his lips. “Make sure to come again,” he whispered. “I do enjoy a glass of milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about that last line lol. Likes and comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
